maybe this is the right decision
by Led EB
Summary: AkashiMidorima — Tick-tock-tick-tock. The clock was ticking.


maybe this is the right decision

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

.

* * *

.

He noticed his presence.

The boy with red hair, deadpan face, with different eyes color—one yellow while the other was red. Everything was red around him.

The truth: he was intimidating.

Midorima still held his basketball on his left hand, and adjusted his _already-right-placed_ glasses. When the basketball indoor court was hustling-bustling because the ball was bouncing, the coach was yelling and the whistle and steps and everything else, world stopped around him.

Because, that two different eyes color glared at him intensely.

But, Midorima never looked at _them_ properly.

Midorima simply looked away and held firmly on his basketball, started to lift it up and made the ball the way for three-points. The basketball drifted on the air for few seconds, and finally, _entered_ the ring. Everybody watched it like a magic show.

He made it, though. And he was being accepted as one of Rakuzan's basketball team.

Both of Akashi's eyes captured his perfect movement; how he lifted both of his hands and jumped a little and shot the ball then how he stepped away from the commotion in court.

When Midorima walked away, Akashi pitched his gaze to the green boy's back.

Midorima knew it. He felt it. Sense the tense dripping on his deepest heart and body. Saw some flashbacks on his head, and it felt so hurt to memorize it every time.

And _now_, Midorima must struggle with that pressure _every_ day.

Midorima did not look back.

He let the ball slide from his hand, fell and bounced on the floor.

( world started to _live_ again. )

.

Midorima remembered everything like it had recorded and he watched every day. He literally watched that _event_ every time and every second in his mind. Not just watch it, he _feels_ it. The feeling of desperation, _fear_, anxious, furious, annoyed, and the feeling of _lost_.

Training. Practice. Prepare. His teammate versus Teikou. Generation of Miracle or everything about that _shit_. Red hair captain with a smile on his face. Both of his eyes _were _red. Point guard. _Short-guy_.

One on one.

The ball blocked by a gigantic monster: the tallest boy with purple hair and bored eyes. His team mate passes never went to him, it lost to somewhere else (he couldn't catch it with mere eyes). The tanned skin ace whose never fail to shoot the ball at any form. Loud, noisy blonde hair boy; the one who can copy and apply any basketball style from the others.

And a perfect captain who can control the team without being so frantic or strictly; just with a smile and he seemed so good, destined to be a leader for everyone.

With his ability to shoot three-points no matter where he is in the court, he _lost _against Teikou.

And he never forgave them (truthfully, _he_) for being so perfect.

Even with his lucky items, he lost. Even with his lucky number. Even with his lucky color. Event with his ritual to pray and to watch Oha-Asa, to believe in his luck, he lost.

He never _lost_ before. Never.

_Never_.

.

He was the captain. _Again_. And Midorima was getting tired because of his intimidating stare, his superiority, his mightiness … all about him made Midorima felt peeved.

Among the basketball and squeaking shoes and shot and ring and shout, Akashi approached Midorima. Midorima looked away. Akashi glared at him. Midorima _lost_ and he made it to look at those eyes. Those freaky, keen, unique, and penetrating eyes.

"Shintarou."

Midorima did not like it when Akashi calls him Shintarou. No one can call him that if they were not so close to Midorima. Well, Akashi calls everyone with their first names. What a person.

"What," Midorima answered, "_Akashi_."

"What is the matter with you?" He stopped for awhile, tried to search something on Midorima's face, but it's hard and empty and nothing to found. "I knew I _am_ strong. Everyone scared to me. Everyone did not want to makes problem with me. Everyone _follows_ me."

Midorima tried not to be so weak and he stayed still. His eyes averted to his bandage and started to enwrap his left hand. He did not ignore Akashi Seijuurou. He just could not look into those eyes.

Akashi stepped closer to Midorima. "I _knew_ you hate me."

His hand movements stopped. Slowly, he gave a look to Akashi's face, but not both of his eyes. Midorima gulped. No, he _was not _that weak!

Two steps closer.

Akashi looked at half of bandaged left hand. He snorted then he grabbed the Shooting Guard's hand, took the end of the bandage, and managed to release that bandages from Midorima's hand.

Midorima just stared at him.

Akashi done with it and squeeze the bandage and threw it like a trash on the court's floor. He trampled it down with his new branded shoes.

Everyone looked at them. Akashi didn't care.

Midorima hates him even more.

.

Akashi never interested with anyone but Midorima Shintarou.

He was a unique one. His green hair. His green eyes. His quirky habits. His ability.

And Akashi still did know the reason why every time he looked at Midorima, that boy seemed looked at another way, tried to looks at everything but Akashi's eyes.

Okay, this was not elegant but Akashi followed Midorima _almost_ every day and he collected many things about the green-haired boy.

Midorima quite often goes to vending machine in their school, Rakuzan, to buys a canned red bean. Midorima uses the bandage out of the match. Midorima buys strange items because it is his lucky item. Midorima adjusts his glasses even it places right. Midorima is great on Chemistry and Biology (they did not share the same class, but Akashi infiltrated the teacher's room one day and seeking Midorima's score. He is a smart one, yet Akashi is the _smartest_). Midorima ever entered the music's room just for play the piano, _alone_. Midorima frequently plays shogi with everyone (maybe his friends, of course, his friends) and Midorima always win.

When the bell was ringing, Akashi got out from the class as fast as he could and sneaked to the music's room. Akashi hates to wait, of course, but indeed he was planning something.

At the time sun was wrinkling over the window, the curtain waved between light and shadow because of the wind blowing, the door opened. Midorima showed himself in front of Akashi and he wanted to escape so bad.

"Akashi," Midorima called his name. Keep calm. _Stay calm_. Midorima adjusted his glasses out of his consciousness, he did not realize he was shaking in front of Akashi. Akashi crossed both of his hands on his chest and stamped his foot impatiently on the floor, felt irritated by Midorima's behavior on him.

"Seijuurou," Akashi blurted out.

Midorima raised an eyebrow. Yes, he knows it all along that Akashi _is_ crazy, but why Akashi called himself—Seijuurou—when someone greet him?

"If you want to call me," Akashi pointed at himself, "Call me _Seijuurou_."

_Oh_.

"No. I want to call you Akashi," Midorima insisted and looked at somewhere else _but Akashi's eyes_.

Akashi was so superior so he could make Midorima looked at his different eyes color this time, _again_, just with a glare. Midorima sighed.

"_Seijuurou_," Akashi emphasized.

"Alright," Midorima gulped and stepped away further from Akashi. "I have nothing to do here, I guess I would go home now. See you later, Ak—Seijuurou."

"No, you _stupid_," Akashi pulled Midorima's bag so Midorima stayed and he frowned. He is not stupid. He _is not stupid_. Akashi looked onto Midorima's green eyes and continued, "You _must_ play one song for me."

Midorima finds himself shaking slightly. "You _waited_ me here so I can play the piano for you?"

"True."

"_Why_?"

Akashi glared. Midorima stared.

They looked at each other and find it amusing because they _lost_ on their partner eyes.

The curtain was still waving and the sun still peeking on the window, but there were two shadows inside the room.

Midorima breathed in.

Akashi's grip on his bag already released and slowly, Midorima reached the piano at the center of the room. The piano he plays quite often when he was bored or he had nothing to do if he went home, or anything else. He has a piano in his house, but he just get bored when he played it at home. He wanted new atmosphere. School.

His lithe fingers played along with the white and black on piano. Akashi knew this song, but he kept silent and approached Midorima until he was one step behind Midorima's body.

They stayed close without saying anything for ten minutes.

Akashi smiled.

Akashi just _smiled_.

Midorima sensed Akashi's presence behind his back and turned his head just to find Akashi was smiling. Midorima blinked. Still smile.

Midorima blinked again and that smile gone, just vanished like nothing and Akashi showed his flat face again.

"I'm done," Midorima straightened himself and stepped away from Akashi, but Akashi said something and made Midorima stayed still. _Again_.

"Play shogi with me, Shintarou."

Midorima stopped.

"If you win against me, you can call me whatever you like and you can oppose me."

Midorima looked at Akashi's eyes.

Challenge accepted.

.

He failed, by the way.

Akashi always won.

.

Every time the bell was ringing, Akashi got out from class and wait for Midorima until Midorima showed up (if Midorima does not, Akashi would find him and chase Midorima until his house. Yes it _happened_). Every time Akashi waited for Midorima with crossed hands on his chest, Midorima sighed and played one song for Akashi. Sometimes two songs. Or three.

Every time Midorima was done, Akashi would force Midorima to play shogi with him, with the same _reward_.

Every time Akashi and Midorima play shogi, Midorima always lose.

.

Midorima couldn't hold it any longer.

"Your eyes _were_ red," he claimed when they played shogi like always. Akashi looked at Midorima, but this time Midorima did not avert his gaze. Midorima looked exactly to Akashi's different eyes.

Because Akashi did not reply anything, Midorima continued. "You _were_ smiling that time. You _were_ kind to your team _that time_. You are different. Am I wrong?"

Akashi did not answer.

Midorima halted and played his shogi again.

Finally, after all this time, Akashi retorted, "When? _When you looked at me_ before? I never knew you _before_ this."

Midorima closed his eyes. Because of the match, he hated that team so much. He hated the captain for being so _perfect_.

"No, nothing," he simply replied and ran his piece. "Maybe I was saying some stupid things."

Akashi did not believe it.

.

"Maybe we should play one on one so we will know who is the greatest between us," Akashi paused, "But I already knew the answer _is_ me."

Midorima's teeth chattering. _One on one_. That nightmare. Akashi haunted him every night. No. He _will_ lose. No.

When Midorima was about opening his mouth and says no, Akashi interrupted. "I did not accept refusal, Shintarou. Didn't you think so?"

Midorima closed his mouth.

.

Basketball.

Court. Hustle. Bustle. Shoes squeaking between the floor and feet. Hands. Red hair. Flashbacks, memory, reminiscence. All about Akashi Seijuurou faded on his minds and he focused with the ball on his left hand.

Just shoot, _damn it._

But Akashi snatch the ball, took away it from Midorima who blinked several times. Akashi dribbled it and Midorima pursued him, between then and now appeared on Midorima's mind when he was about block Akashi's shot.

Time flies fast.

… and it happened really quick:

Midorima's glasses fell because of the basketball went towards him, and because of the blurry vision Midorima tried to find his glasses, but all he knew was Akashi pushed him down so he fell down, his back so hurts. His body was trembling and Akashi bumped onto him with his body. Akashi above him and their body were so close so close so close Midorima couldn't look away. His eyes wide-opened without blinking.

And Akashi pressed his lips onto his.

Midorima closed his eyes.

Weight of his body was null. Nobody above him anymore. And someone put his glasses on the right place. Midorima opened his eyes, and found Akashi already stood up, basketball on his right hand, without any expression on his face.

Like always.

.

That first time kiss wandered on Midorima's mind exceed the flashbacks from Teikou, basketball, and court.

And _losing something_.

Midorima hates Akashi so much.

.

That first time kiss wandered on Akashi's mind exceed the first time he saw Midorima on Rakuzan's basketball indoor court.

And _winning something_.

Akashi loves Midorima so much.

.

"You never come to my house," Akashi said when they were playing shogi. Midorima gave a mumble, did not care about Akashi's house or everything about him anymore. But, Midorima still gives him the usual habit: play a piano for him and shogi.

"Shintarou, I invite you to my house today."

"I can't," Midorima replied. "My sister has a course today and I have to pick her from the course's place."

"Shin-ta-rou," Akashi called. Midorima sighed.

This is really, really, unfair.

.

That was not Akashi's house. That _is_ Akashi's castle.

When he entered the 'castle', they were surrounded by maids and Akashi just hushed them away. Akashi grabbed his right hand, _holding_ it until they arrived in front of what Akashi called, kitchen.

Midorima tried to release Akashi's grip, but he couldn't because he did not have any strong intention for it.

"Can you cook something?"

Midorima cleared his throat. "I can't cook."

Akashi let out tiny laugh escaped from his lips and he snorted. "So you can't cook. Okay. I will do it by myself, anyway."

"But—" Midorima gulped, "—you have many maids and chefs, maybe, so why don't you call them for—"

"I. Will. Do. It. By. Myself, Shintarou."

Akashi released his hand and Midorima felt emptiness around his fingers. "Wait here. Or wait in my room. My maid will escort you to my room."

Midorima just nodded and Akashi went to the kitchen.

.

Red bean soup.

Akashi cooked it for Midorima. They were in Akashi's room. Look like living room for Midorima.

"How did you know that—"

"I _knew_ it."

Midorima narrowed his eyes and looked at that soup. Looked great. But somehow Midorima felt strange about this.

"I knew you love red bean soup. I knew you were great on Chemistry and Biology. I knew you can play piano. I knew—"

Midorima wanted to interrupt Akashi so much.

"—it all along," he exhale, "Shintarou."

"Wait." Midorima looked the red bean soup and turned to Akashi and red bean soup again. "You were stalking me this whole time."

"I'm not," Akashi simply retorted. "I was curious."

Midorima wanted to stay calm but he couldn't. The guy before his eyes was a monster. Akashi haunted Midorima all the time and Midorima couldn't help it; he couldn't resist it.

Resist the charm. The intimidating stare. The vicious smile. The leader's act. All the time.

"The red bean soup is for you," Akashi said, "Isn't it rude to ignore it all time?"

Midorima ate the soup.

It was delicious.

.

That was the time when they were supposed to go to practice for Winter Cup. Everyone already prepared and attended, but someone was missing.

Their captain.

"I will find him," Midorima muttered and he walked away from the room. Rakuzan is vast. Midorima knew where he could find Akashi Seijuurou.

In class room where they usually play shogi, there was Akashi. Alone, playing shogi with gloomy face. It was so strange so Midorima blinked several times. Akashi never showed that face _before_.

Midorima approached him without making a sound, except his shoes' clacking on the floor sounds. Midorima sat before him and took a position to be his opponent on shogi.

They play without talking to each other.

And when Midorima lose, Midorima admitted it. Finally, he admitted it that he was lost to Akashi Seijuurou about anything and everything and Midorima couldn't resist Akashi's presence. Because he is so strong.

They looked at each other.

"I knew why you hate me."

Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"I know it now. Finally I remembered you. The one with glasses and three-points shooter. You hate me. You have grudge on me. You hate me more than the other because I was their captain."

Midorima did not response.

They stood up at the same time. Akashi was before Midorima's eyes. They were still looking each other. Tick-tock-tick-tock. The clock was ticking.

One step, two steps, and _he_ decided not to look back.

Akashi walked towards Midorima.

Midorima took his glasses and put it on shogi board. With his blurry vision, he said, "Maybe I will always hate you, but love and hate are in thin thread."

Akashi looked at Midorima's glasses on shogi board. "Why you put your glasses down?"

"So I don't have to look at your face."

"_Why_."

"Because I don't want to love the one who I _hate_. I don't want to see your face."

"Idiot," Akashi hissed and he must tip-toe to place the glasses on Midorima's face. "But you will know that it's me."

"No need to warn me, Seijuurou."

They kissed.

Maybe, Midorima didn't know that was the right decision,  
to start loving Akashi Seijuurou.

.

**FIN**

note: cross-posted from AO3 under the same penname: Led EB


End file.
